kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 027
Chapter 027 is twenty-seventh chapter of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Summary Plot Overview A shrouded figure who notes with ridicule that the Mikage Shrine festival will be held a human girl, Nanami, whom is currently trying to improve her robotic movements for the kagura dance that she will be performing at the festival. She earns a few slaps from Tomoe who is trying to teach her in vain and saying she must learn all nine parts of the dance within two weeks. Nanami resorts to criticizing Tomoe's teaching method, calling him a Spartan fox and saying that music will definitely help her improve. Tomoe assures Nanami that Mizuki is practicing the flute, although, like god like familiar, Mizuki doesn't even manage to make a sound. Using a payphone in town, Nanami calls Ami and tells her that she won't be able to make it to the firework display they planned to go see and instead will be performing the kagura dance which Tomoe is teaching her. Ami notes that this must mean they've made up to which a deflated Nanami replies that shes only gotten yelled at by Tomoe so far. Walking back, a strong gush of wind blows in Nanami's direction. When she recovers, a stranger is looming in front of her, (non other than the eccentric Otohiko who was the shrouded figure from the opening of the chapter), who begins to grade her qualities, beginning with a C grade appearance, D grade intelligence...etc. Overall he proclaims her to be a D rank god, wondering out loud why Mikage chose such a girl. Angered, Nanami demands who this Okama (gay/homo/transvestite) is, Otohiko responds by picking her up and tossing her away into the distance like a kitten, saying he will need to test her abilities himself to see her worth. Soon after Nanami is lying lifeless on the street from the throw and upon realizing that its near dusk she rushes home, panicking over that wrath of Tomoe to come. However, much to her surprise, Tomoe only embraces her warmly, worrying that she wouldn't come back (like the way Mikage left him, a forever fear of his when Nanami leaves the shrine). Tomoe flusters over her, noting her sweating,preparing her dinner and even telling her to take practice easier. A stunned Nanami clocks his sudden change, telling Tomoe that his acting very strange, suddenly nervous that he might be planning something. Nonetheless, she is incredibly happy. Tomoe then leans extra close to say that he is attracted to her extremely hardworking quality. The next morning during practice, Nanami is unable to meet Tomoe's intent gaze after last nights exchange much to Tomoe's frustration who decides to end the training early this morning. Mizuki tells Nanami that he's also finding Tomoe strange lately, noting that he looks at Nanami with eyes of a man looking at his lover. Nanami brushes this away, saying that she was rejected long ago and instead finds comfort in her progress to part 5 of the dance. As for Mizuki's progress, well, snakes were never cut out for wind instruments. Later on, Nanami is still pondering over Tomoe's recent acts of kindness, which is exactly when Tomoe decides to knock on her door. While Nanami feigns sleep, Tomoe walks in and lies down next to Nanami, putting his arm around her and pulling her up to face him, but this moment is interrupted by Mizuki who appears with an ominous smile, shocking both in their awkward position. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters